skamfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Isak Valtersen
Isak Valtersen is a major character on Skam. Throughout the episodes leading up to his season, you can see various characters commenting on his sexuality to which he reacts to by dating and hooking up with girls. Isak dated Sara throughout season two after a hookup and has an un-official thing with Emma in early season three. He eventually accepts himself as gay with the help of his now boyfriend also known as the man of his life, Even. In early scenes, his home life is mentioned a few times by his best friend, Jonas. However, now it is known that his mother suffers from mental illness. Some believe she is schizophrenic. At first, this pushes Even away because before Isak knows that Even himself is a bipolar Isak states, "I'd rather not have mentally ill people in my life." Isak is the main character of the third season of NRK's Norweigan hit, Skam. He is a recurring character in seasons one, two, and four. Isak is portrayed by actor, Tarjei Sandvik Moe. Relationships Noora, Eskild, and Linn He met Eskild at a gay bar sometime in season two. Eskild found out about his sad home life and took him to his own apartment Noora and Linn also lived. He lived in the basement for a few months until Noora moved to London with William. Noora and Linn both fuss at Eskild because they believe Isak to be a Sryian refugee. It is not known whether or not they ever find out it was Isak living in the basement. He takes Noora's room after she moves until he moves in with Even in early season four. Noora eventually moves back in and rooms with Eskild. They all help Isak by looking out for Even after he has a manic episode. Eskild helps to educate Isak on gay pride and Eskild is the first person Isak tells about Even. Sana He is believed to have known Sana prior to season three but shows no interactions with her previously. They are seated together in biology class where she calls him out on hiding drugs at their friend Eva's party. As the season progesses they get to know eachother very well. They have had several controversial conversations together surrounding Islam is Muslim and it's opinions on gay rights. Before Isak has come out, he asks Sana why Islam is opposed to same sex couples. She replies by saying, "Homosexuals are a genetic dead end." After this, she looks into the topic and eventually apologizes because he has opened her eyes and she now believes that statement is incorrect. From this comes her famous quote, "Hate doesn't come from religion, it comes from fear." He introduces her to his Even a few episodes later and she is really accepting. They have since become best friends. Jonas, Mangus, and Mahdi Jonas is one of Isak's earliest best friends. Jonas was Isak's first crush back in season one which helped him to realize his sexuality. Magnus appears as an extra in season one before being promoted to an actual character in season three. Mahdi is first introduced in season three. The group originally only gets together to get high but then become the best of friends later on in season three. They are very accepting of Isak which is one of the reasons why the squad is so popular among fans.